Auto-Turret
The Auto-Turret is a Specialist Item released in the 4-28-10 Patch. Overview Auto-Turrets are sentry guns with a slow fire rate and low stopping power (a weak 9 to 10 hit kill). It takes about 6.5 seconds to plant and fully set one up, and they will not set up if thrown halfway into a wall. On the flip side, they are capable of sensing enemies easily, and they are also capable of shooting enemies before they are visibly and directly in front of it. Auto turrets are often used to make a decent defense system in modes such as Elimination, Quarantine and Capture the Flag. Auto Turrets also hurt the user. So if the user was standing in front of the turret, while it (the turret) is shooting, he/she will get hurt. The weapon is available for direct purchase in both The Classic and Reloaded, but for an expensive price due to their effectiveness. The weapon is available for PERM in The Classic by purchasing it with GC, and is available from the Auto Turret Box from Reloaded. Highlights *Like mines, friendly turrets are indicated by a green arrow floating above it and it still remains, even after the owner has died. *The old auto-turret will self destruct shortly if the owner places another auto turret onto the battleground while one of his/her own are still in use or it has used up all of its (100) ammo. *Auto-Turrets are very resilient and usually can take a large number of hits before being destroyed. However, they are mildly vulnerable to grenades, making any game with explosives a liability. *The Auto Turret is not very powerful on its own, but combined attacks with it can overpower an enemy in no time. Trivia *The turret starts out as a box that unfolds itself to reveal the actual turret. The Specialist inputs a code onto a keypad located on the box to deploy the turret. **Undeployed turrets resemble green HiSec Cases. *When an Auto-Turret detonates, there is no explosion. Only the sound can be heard and the turret-remains seen. Also, no HP damage is dealt by the "explosion". *The Auto-Turret is capable of dealing nut shots. *The Auto-Turret is really a sentry gun rather than a turret. *The code to open the Auto-Turret case is: 751209. *Although the turret is a stationary minigun, it does not fire nearly as fast the M134 Minigun. *Due to the 5-5-10 Maintenance, the Auto-Turret is now taking more damage from explosives and the turret's bullets no longer damage teammates in Fireteam (although they will still injure the user). *As of the 7/28/12 Content update, each player could have 1 turret active at any time. Health of the Auto-Turret was also increased, as compensation. *As of 10/29/10, the Auto-Turret was temporarily removed due to rapid uncontrollable fire once planted: http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=009x9. **This was fixed later on. Media Auto-Turret-Draw.gif|Draw animation of the Auto-Turret Auto-Turret-Toss.gif|Deploying animation of the Auto-Turret Auto-Turret-Sprint.gif|Sprinting animation of the Auto-Turret Auto-Turret.jpg|A planted Auto-Turret. Destroyed turret.jpg|A destroyed Auto-Turret. Auto Turret1.png|Viper with her Auto-Turret. Category:Specialist Items Category:CASH Category:2010 Category:Weapons Category:Operative Items Category:Discontinued Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common